


Earth-22

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Resident Evil AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-22 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	Earth-22

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired via a request by someone with the guest username of Savitar1.

He was born Leonard Snart but was renamed Chris Redfield after his mother took him and his sister Lisa, who was then known as Claire, away from their abusive father. He later became an elite soldier in the United States Military. In the chaos that unfolded from the outbreak of the T-virus in Raccoon City he was relocated to Los Angeles where he was tasked with releasing inmates before becoming trapped in a cell himself.

 

Sometime later he joined a woman by the name of Alice and his long lost and now amnesiac sister in finding Arcadia. After that mission went south he and his sister got separated yet again and he somehow wound up helping survivors against the zombies and other creatures created by the virus. That was when he met a woman by the name of Sara Lance.

 

She was a young blonde with a small frame but what she lacked in height she made up for in sheer badassery. She had actually saved him from a pack of zombie dogs he had lured away from two small children and their parents after he had run out of ammo. Lucky for him she didn’t need much for ammo except for whatever was long and pointy. Her use of a bow and arrows seemed fairly reasonable in a world that was no longer manufacturing bullets.

 

“Hey, you okay?” she asked as she offered him a hand to pull him up from where he had fallen on his ass after being tackled by one of the dogs.

“Yeah. Where’d you learn how to use that thing?” he asked her as she started to walk away.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me,” he replied while following her.

“Alright. I was trained by a League of Assassins after being shipwrecked in the North China Sea along with my sister’s boyfriend whom I was sleeping with at the time.”

“Fine don’t tell me. I’ll get the truth from you one way or the other.”

“You say that like you’ll be coming with me.”

“Well working with someone like yourself would definitely suit my interests. My interests being of the survival kind. Just out of curiosity where are you headed?”

“Central City. My mom was living there when this mess happened. I’ve already lost my dad and my sister I just want to make sure she’s alive you know.”

“Believe me I know. I just spent the past I don’t even know how long thinking that my sister was dead or even worse undead. Then I found her again and she didn’t even remember me. Umbrella Corp. was involved it’s a long story.”

“Sounds like it. Name’s Sara by the way,” she said as she offered him her hand.

“Chris. Chris Redfield,” he replied as he shook her hand.

“I’d prefer we stick with first names. Especially when it’s not your real name.”

“I don’t know what you-”

“Don’t give me that. I can tell when someone’s lying to me. You’re lying. If you want me to trust you, you’ll need to tell me the truth.”

“Fine. My name’s Leonard but my mom changed it so that she could hide me and my sister from our father. Needless to say he wasn’t exactly father of the year.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. That your ride?” he asked when they came up to van that seemed to have been reinforced to the teeth with a battering ram in the front and barbed wire surrounding it.

“Yep. Pretty sweet huh?”

“I’d say so,” he said as she got in the driver’s seat.

 

She then proceeded to lock the car door before Chris could enter the passenger’s side.

 

“You know you locked me out.”

“I know. You’re not coming with me. Look I’m sorry but you’d only slow me down.”

“I’m former Military I’d hardly slow you down if anything I’d be a big help and besides I used to live in Central. I could help you find your mother or at least your way there seeing as how your map doesn’t show which routes still exist and which ones don’t,” he smirked.

“Fine, you can come with but the first sign you’re slowing me down I’m leaving you to be zombie chow. Got it?” she asked as she let him in the car.

“Got it.”

 

After a few hours of driving he turned to ask her something that was bothering him.

 

“So, if you’ve been worried about your mom why haven’t you gone to Central City sooner?”

“Like I said, I was with a League of Assassins at the time. I didn’t even hear about the T-virus until recently.”

“Uh-huh. So, if you were near the North China Sea then how did you wind up back in America?”

“I took a boat back to Starling where I’m from then started driving my way here.”

“And you couldn’t take a plane because?”

“Because I have no idea how to fly one.”

“I do. Ex-military, remember?”

 

She then hit the brakes hard before turning to her driving partner.

 

“Then what are we doing in this car?! We could have been flying this whole time and you picked now to bring this up?”

“I said I was military that tends to come with pilot lessons I thought you could figure that out.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get to an airport and you can- Oh crap,” she said as she turned back to the road to see that zombies were suddenly swarming them.

“Hang on,” she insisted as she floored it and drove directly into the horde of zombies in their path.

 

Then she noticed in the rearview mirror that a few zombies had clung onto the sides of her vehicle.

 

“Don’t touch the walls of the car!” she ordered Leonard.

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

 

She then pressed a button which seemed to electrify the barbed wire on the outside causing the zombies to fall off.

 

“Zombie zapper. Always works,” she grinned.

“Neat trick. That doesn’t wear out the battery, does it?”

“No, I have it hooked up to a different generator in the back,” she said pointing behind her with her thumb.

“Oh yeah. I see that. Along with lots and lots of supplies,” he responded as he looked in the back of the van.

“Hey this is the apocalypse. You travel light, you die.”

“Fair point. So, you learn how to make a zombie zapper with the League of Assassins too?” he smirked.

“No, I learned from my sister’s friend Cisco before that stuff with the League happened. He’s a genius when it comes to tech.”

“I’m sure. You ever going to tell me the truth about your past?”

“I am telling you the truth if you don’t want to believe me that’s your problem.”

“Right,” he said rolling his eyes wondering why he chose to ride with this compulsive liar.

 

When they got to the airport and were greeted by a horde of zombies and more monsterish looking creatures he witnessed as she took out a good number of the bare handed and started to think that maybe she wasn’t lying about the assassin thing. Needless to say he was very interested in getting to know her _a lot_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


End file.
